coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9146 (19th April 2017)
Plot Luke is peeved when Tracy fobs him off yet again. Shona tells Phelan that she was visiting her nephew who is inside for twoccing. Pat believes her lie. David the dog runs into No.11 while the front door is open and takes root behind Eileen's TV, barking at Shona when she tries to grab him. Sarah asks Craig to look in on Bethany at the tanning salon, hoping that he can get her away from Nathan. Fiz arranges to meet up with Kim Vaughan, an old friend from care who is now a lecturer. Adam treats Amy to lunch so that he can pump her for information on Tracy. Amy thinks he intends to pin the blame on Tracy for attacking Ken and keeps schtum. Luke asks Tracy what's really going on with her and finishes with her when she doesn't tell him. Shona can barely look David in the eye when he comes to collect his dog. Freddie prepares to move on. Tyrone is put out when Fiz's friend Kim turns out to be a man and an attractive one. Gail tells Shona to try harder to act normal around David. Shona would rather his family left her alone. Tracy moans to Amy that Phelan has billed her for two kitchen worktops, with the correct one being fitted on the night of Ken's attack. Craig visits Bethany and they arrange to go out another night. Nathan advises Bethany to give Craig a wide berth, branding his concern for her as stalkerish. Adam meets Daniel and Peter and voices his suspicion that Tracy pushed Ken after finding out that he'd cut her out of his will. He tells them she doesn't have an alibi as she wasn't with Luke. Amy calls DS MacKinnon and tells her to check the kitchen worktop for Adam's fingerprints. As Fiz and Kim talk over old times, Tyrone becomes jealous. Bethany stays with Nathan and asks David to lie to Sarah that she's going to a mate's. In the empty gym, Tracy visits a dishevelled Rob Donovan. Cast Regular cast *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Freddie Smith - Derek Griffiths *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Harry Platt - Freddie & Isaac Rhodes (Uncredited) Guest cast *Kim Vaughan - Tom Shaw *Nathan Curtis - Christopher Harper Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Webster's Autocentre - Main garage *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Preston's Petals *Roy's Rolls *V Court Fitness *Supreme Tanning Notes *First appearance of Rob Donovan since 4th January 2016. *A customer in Preston's Petals is uncredited, despite having a line of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Adam starts questioning Amy about Tracy's movements on the night of Ken's assault, before calling a meeting with Peter and Daniel to share his suspicions; and Nathan's shady influence on Bethany increases. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,490,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2017 episodes